


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

by bruises



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo: Card 1 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is up all night studying and Kira has a nightmare.<br/>Bingo prompt fill for 'Nightmare'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bring Me The Horizon's 'Hospital For Souls'.

It’s almost three in the morning and Scott is sitting in his room trying to do his homework. If he was thinking rationally, which was hard to do when he had his own beta werewolf to care for and a brand new bunch of supernatural creatures to be on the lookout for, then he wouldn’t be up past the middle of the night doing homework.

He has to pass this semester so he tries to study whenever he can. Whether it’s at five in the afternoon before dinner or at five in the morning when he has to go to school in a few hours, Scott will find time because he isn’t going to be repeating a year of high school while the rest of his friends are out having the time of their lives drowning in college exams and essays.

The lights in his room flicker as Scott hears a tap at his window. He shakes his head, tells himself that it’s just a tree branch scraping against his window, and gets back to studying for his chemistry midterm.

Roughly two minutes later, the lights flicker and them dim to the point where it’s almost pitch-black in Scott’s room. There’s another tap at Scott’s window so he puts his pen down on his desk and gets up to see what exactly is taping his window.

As Scott opens the window, the smell of cinnamon rushes brushes against his nose and it takes him a few seconds to realize who was tapping his window. When he leans out of the window, he sees Kira standing outside with her jacket wrapped tightly around her.

Scott rushes downstairs and unlocks the front door to open it for Kira. When she steps into his house,  Scott greets her with a warm hug, allowing himself to relax for a second or two before she breaks the hug.

“I know it’s like three in the morning, Scott, but I had a nightmare and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Kira explains. “I didn’t want to wake your mom up because I know that she comes home around midnight on Thursdays, so I threw a pebble or two at your window.”

Scott smiles as they quietly make their way up the stairs. “So that would explain the lights flickering and dimming before.”

Kira stops before they’re able to walk into his room. She looks at him with a confused and slightly anxious look on her face. “What?”

“The lights,” Scott says, “It must have started when you arrived. They flickered before the first tap at the window and then they dimmed and flickered again with the second tap.”

The two walk into Scott’s room and sit down on his bed.

“I didn’t know that I could do that,” Kira says, her voice just above a whisper.

Scott places an arm around Kira’s waist and shuffles closer to her, but not too close but close enough.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Kira. Maybe it just has something to do with your emotions,” Scott suggests, remembering that she said she had had a nightmare. “How were you feeling when you got here?”

Kira thinks about it for a second and lets out a shaky breath. “Anxious and tired, I guess.”

Scott knows that Kira wants to get to the bottom of the light situation but she is a kitsune after all. He’s a werewolf, he doesn’t know much about what kitsunes can do. In the morning Scott will suggest that Kira asks Deaton or her mother.

“How about we get some rest?” Scott asks her after they sit in silence for too long.

Kira nods her head and exhales, feeling the effects of not getting a proper sleep weight down on her as she lies down beside Scott. She reaches for his hand and tangles her fingers with his, smiling as she closes her eyes and hopes for a nightmare-free sleep this time around.

Scott falls asleep next to Kira, his homework completely forgotten about but he’s happy. He’s happy that Kira is with him because he knows they’ll be able to make it through another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
